The Game
by TaiPanda111
Summary: The gang has a big game ahead of them that could take them to the playoffs, but will stress and some romance get in the way..? *based on their orignal age*


**The Game**

A Rocket Power fanfic

"C'mon Otto, you're taking forever! Let's go!" Reggie yelled at her brother. The gang was supposed to be competing against Lars's team in roller hockey in just a few days. This next game would be important because if Team Rocket won, they'd go to the playoffs the following week. Today, the four needed to practice winning their next game as much as possible.

"I'm coming!" Otto yelled back. Once Otto raced down the stairs, he grabbed his gear and followed Reggie out the front door. They met up with Sam and Twister in the cul-de-sac once outside. The gang raced along the way, totally psyched to start practicing for the big games up ahead. Otto was in the lead with Reggie right behind him and Sam lagging somewhat behind. Twister was skating around them in circles while filming them with his camcorder. Once they were in an empty parking lot getting ready, Twister started to film.

"Dude, this is gonna make some seriously wicked footage!" Twister exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah Twist; just make sure that you get my good side!" Otto said back.

"What good side?" Reggie and Sam replied laughing at him.

"You guys! Let's focus here! We have to practice!" Otto stubbornly said, trying to ignore them.

"Chill Otto, we were just having some fun! Don't get so stressed Rocket Boy."

"Easy for you to say Reggie, you're not the one carrying this team!"

"Uhmm, excuse me? Did you just say you're carrying this team? Hey Twister, Sam--does he carry this team?"

"No way!" both Twister and Sam replied to Reggie.

Otto just rolled his eyes at the three while they gave him angry looks. Eventually, after they all cooled off a little, Sam spoke up.

"Guys, we really should get practicing. I know we're all stressed about the game coming up, but if we want to get to the playoffs, we at least need to win this next game first! Now, c'mon, are we gonna practice or what?"

"Yo, the Squid's right. I'm with you-- let's go." Twister agreed.

The four practiced for two full hours straight without breaks until Twister started complaining about how hungry he was. They decided then to pack up their gear and go to the Shack for lunch.

"Dude, I need some food in me now!" Twister complained further.

"Chill Twist, we'll get there in like, a minute…" Sam said.

While going up the ramp to the Shore Shack, Otto raced up past Sam knocking him over, which made him fall backwards onto Reggie making Reggie fall on top of Twister. Otto then abruptly turned around when he heard them fall and stood on top of the ramp trying not to laugh.

"Ouch…oh wow, Reg are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you okay Sammy?"

"Yeah…I'm so sorry Reg! I didn't mean to fall on you!"

"It's okay Sam, it's Otto's fault anyway." Reggie laughed.

"Umm...okay."

"C'mon, let's head to the Shack before Otto does anything else stupid." Reggie said.

Upon getting angry at her brother, and hoping Sam wasn't hurt, Reggie forgot she was practically on top of Twister.

"Omigosh, Twister I'm so, so sorry! You okay?" Reggie asked suddenly.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thanks Reg."

Reggie held out a hand for Twister to take as she helped him off the ground. His blades got caught in a crack in the sidewalk when he tried to skate off. Luckily, before he tripped, Reggie caught him and pulled him back up. They stood in a position so close to one another; they could see their own reflection in each other's eyes.

"Uhmm….you okay…again?" Reggie asked, blushing.

"Yeah, thanks again Reggie." Twister said and started blushing back.

The stood there for a few second until Otto and Sam called from the top of the ramp, "You guys coming or what?"

From Sam's point of view, he knew that everyone was really stressed about the big games coming up although he wasn't. When he was still considered the new kid in town, he was put under a lot of pressure to fit in, learn all these extreme sports, and win. Being a part of Team Rocket was hard but rewarding. Twister, Otto, and Reggie were the best friends he's ever had.

As he was eating his lunch at the Shack, Tito and Raymundo were talking to one another behind the grill, Twister and Otto talking about pointless things, and Reggie reading over plans for her next "Zine" issue. To himself, Sam thought about that minor crash between him, Reggie, and Twister. He remembered how those two seemed to take a long time getting back to reality. Maybe it was just that they were tense or stressed about the hockey game coming up, but whatever the reason, it was not normal at all.

The gang had practiced a lot the past few days. The big game was the next day. Twister and Otto were busy talking on the phone that night about how if they won this game; they'd be going to the playoffs the next week. They were so psyched about it that sometimes Otto would start getting really loud on the phone, causing Reggie to wake up from her sleep in the next room over. Reggie checked her clock-- it was 10:00 P.M.

"OTTO! Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Whatever Reg! This is important!"

Reggie was so annoyed that she got out of her bed and went into Otto's room.

"Give me the phone Otto!"

"No way! I'm talking to Twist about the big game tomorrow."

"Well if you don't give me the phone, you might not make it to even see tomorrow!"

Otto was tired as well and didn't really feel like fighting his sister.

"Fine. Here--" Otto said as he threw the phone at her.

"Hah, you missed!" Reggie taunted back.

Reggie decided she'd take the phone into her room incase Otto tried to use it again and wake her up. As she went back to her room and was about to throw the phone on the floor, she heard a muffled "Is anyone there?"

"Oh, hi Twist…sorry, I forgot you were on the other line."

"Hey Reg… what happened to Otto?"

"Nothing, I was just asleep and his yelling and stuff woke me up so I took the phone out of his room…sorry again."

"It's okay Reggie. I've gotta go…but umm… good luck…you know, for tomorrow."

"Twist, we're gonna see each other tomorrow anyway…but thanks…haha, good luck! Bye..."

"C'ya."

As the phone conversation ended, Reggie clicked off the phone and held it in her arms. At Twister's house, he clicked off the phone, wondered what just happened but came to the conclusion that whatever just happened--he liked it.

"Today's the day guys." Ray said to Otto and Reggie as he cleared up breakfast.

"Yeah, I know! I'm so ready!" Otto said so excitedly.

"We know you're ready Otto, you were like, yelling about it all last night on the phone to Twister."

"Shut it Reg, like as if you aren't excited too."

"You know I'm all for it Rocket Boy! Now c'mon, let's go get ready!"

Twister, Sam, Otto, and Reggie all met by mini- arena where they got ready. Sam was breathing heavily while Reggie was trying to relax him. Otto had already started fighting with Lars about this game, and Twister just sat on the bench tightening his skates.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Otto asked.

"YEAH!" the other three said in unison.

They all skated out to take their places, Otto facing Lars and his team, ready to steal the puck. Sam pulled down his mask and got by the goal. Twister and Reggie exchanged glances at each other until the game started.

By the time the score was tied-- 3 to 3-- Team Rocket was really into the game and were extremely tired. They prepared for the next round, this next point could take them to the playoffs-- that's where they really wanted to be. The four huddled up, talking strategies and building confidence.

"Okay guys, one more point and we win this thing!" Otto said.

"You know it Rocket Boy!" Reggie said with such an excited tone.

"Squid, dude--you're so in the zone! That's very un-Squid-like!" Twister cheered.

"C'mon guys, lets do this thing!" Sam said sounding victorious.

The game was going by quickly and time was running out fast. Team Rocket was so close to racking up the last point, but nerves were getting the best of them. Only about 30 seconds were left in the game. Otto had the puck but one of the other team's players got it from him. Twister stole it back and then hit it to Reggie who passed it back to Otto. Otto had the puck now but was in a bad predicament since two of the other team's players were practically on the verge of trampling over him for the puck. Otto made a great pass back to Twister who then saw Reggie. She was starring at him--waiting for him to make the winning goal. For him, time just started to slow down right then. He had the puck, look at his fellow teammates, swung his hockey stick, and the punk went in the goal! As the Ref starting counting down the last 4 seconds (to end the game), Team Rocket started cheering and celebrating. They made it to the playoffs!

"YES! We did it you guys!"

"Knew we would!"

"Congrads guys!"

"Dude, we rocked!"

Everyone from the stands came off to congratulate Team Rocket on their victory. The gang group hugged and congratulated each other continuously. Even Raymundo, the Rocket's step-mom-- Noelani, and Tito were excited beyond belief for the four.

After all the big celebrating, the four were left alone to pack up and head back to the Shack for a celebration party. Reggie went up to Twister as he was packing up his gear and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We won."

"I know! We're going to the playoffs!"

Otto and Sam turned around as they saw the two just facing each other. Otto and Sam looked at each other, shrugged, and were just about to turn around when all of a sudden Reggie and Twister leaned in towards each other and kissed. Reggie's hand was still placed on Twister's shoulder.

Otto and Sam were totally in shock. They never actually expected those two together and most certainly never thought of the sight of those two kids kissing each other. After all, they were always just best friends…and also only around eleven or twelve. As the two broke out of their kiss, and the four walked out of the area, Trish and Sherry walked along the sidewalk and stopped for a brief moment. The two observed Twister and Reggie so close together, holding hands. Then they smiled and looked at Otto and Sam--they blushed.

5


End file.
